Brother's Warmth
by Kajune
Summary: The three times Lucifer asks if Michael loves him or not.


**Title** : Brother's Warmth

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Supernatural.

 **Genre** : Family / Hurt / Comfort

 **Warning** : OOCness.

 **Summary** : The three times Lucifer asks if Michael loves him or not.

* * *

"Michael, do you wuv me?" Lucifer asks.

The question comes with such innocence and adorable puppy-eyes that Michael loses any and all urges to say 'no'. He wouldn't, of course, because Lucifer is his baby brother and he loves him and he always will. He said he would too.

If there's anything about this that troubles him it's that God had commanded him to grow strong, be tough, and mighty like a true soldier. He discouraged weakness in the heart.

But Lucifer's plea...

Michael submits to his brother within seconds.

"Of course I do, Luci."

Michael reaches down and picks up the little fledging. With puckered lips, he smooches every corner of his baby brother's face. Lucifer giggles in joy at the overwhelming display of affection. It makes him feel happy. It makes him feel safe. It makes him feel warm.

 _Warm._

* * *

"Don't you love me, Michael?" Lucifer asks.

He doesn't need an answer, since he can see it right in front of him. A cold, furious glare is being sent his way. It's terrifying to look at, but Lucifer has never been one to act upon fears, not anymore, not after the Mark taught him how to be strong.

He almost thought Michael would be proud of him, but he's not. The things Lucifer did based on his own desires have cost him his brother's love.

He tries not to show how much that hurts.

"I don't, and I never will, **you monster**."

Lucifer screams, as the protective warmth leaves him. It gets sucked away as his older brother throws him into the Cage. He doesn't feel warm here, he feels cold.

 _Freezing._

* * *

"Love me, Mikey?" Lucifer asks.

It comes out as a taunt, because that's all he's been doing with the broken down angel, sitting curled up in one corner of their shared prison. Although he's looking at a teenager, he knows Michael is in control of the vessel and is using him to keep warm, and maybe to keep himself company.

It doesn't seem to do Michael much good.

Even so, Lucifer still finds it horribly cruel that Michael has someone while he doesn't.

Michael, on the other hand, hears the question and assumes it's some cruel test. If he answers positively, will he be called a liar? If he answers negatively, will Lucifer just get angry? He's seen how dangerous an angry Lucifer can be, watched it from where he's still sitting, as an angry Lucifer made the soul of Sam Winchester suffer complete and utter torment.

Even for an archangel, it made him feel sick to the stomach.

But to be honest, Michael does love Lucifer, _still_ , despite their unfortunate past. He's broken because his decision to love their Father more cost him everything. He can't even begin to imagine what state Heaven is in now.

Deep down, Michael still misses the good times he spent with Lucifer, cherishes them as his most prized possessions.

His own question is...does Lucifer feel the same way?

Has he gone mad enough to risk himself by asking?

Something in the back of his mind tells him he has.

Lucifer flinches when he sees Michael start crawling towards him. He's tempted to move away, run away from the other. This isn't the response he was expecting, actually, he wasn't expecting anything at all. Maybe he wanted an answer, but he didn't really hold his hopes up.

Lucifer is frozen in place, like the coldness of the Cage has him bound within its grasps. Lucifer has long become accustomed to said coldness, accepted the reality that it will follow him everywhere because of how long he's spent in it, like he's been living inside a block of ice.

Weak arms pull him into an embrace that has Lucifer losing all that terrifying coldness.

It's warm.

So wonderfully warm.

He presses himself into his brother's chest, wraps his arms around his body to pull himself in closer. Michael also pulls him in as tightly as he can, and tucks his brother's head under his chin.

Eventually, Lucifer does not recognize the cold.

"I resent you, Lucifer, for your wrong doings," Michael says, which tempts Lucifer into moving away. "but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you."

Just for good measure, he plants a kiss onto Lucifer's forehead, making it heat up with love.

Lucifer accepts the answer and snuggles closer.

"Don't let go."

There's a nod, followed by gentle strokes through his hair.

"I won't."

He never does, in the end.

* * *

 **Owari**


End file.
